Gone
by FisticusCullen
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. It's one month after the Volturi visit. The Cullen's now settled into the idea of life without danger. But that all changes when Edward goes missing and Bella and Renesmee's lives are torn apart... Please R&R AU/Canon pairings.
1. Of Sickness and Seasides

**Gone (an after Breaking Dawn story)**

**This is a fanfiction that came to mind after reading some other AMAZING stuff, so I thought I'd just post it and see how you guys reacted to it... So, I really hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer... I own nothing... I know, sad right?**

Renesmee's POV

The loud roar of the plane's engine echoed noisily in my ears.

I hated to think of the annoyance or pain this noise would cause for my family's hearing. I am half vampire, so the sound of anything is intensified by about 90%. My family are full vampires, so the sound for them would be a hell of a lot louder.

I'd repeatedly tried to go to sleep but the noise was too loud, as well as the noise of humans murmuring and calling over to stewardess's, in total, it was all over powering.

"It's okay, sweetie." Daddy whispered, reading my mind of thoughts that cursed the noise, "We'll be off the plane soon and you can go to sleep then."

Ah, sleep! It seemed like a luxury at the moment.

Daddy's arms encircled me, the cool embrace calming me down almost immediately. His cold lips placed a kiss in my mess of bronze hair.

"Aww!" I heard my aunt Alice sigh from behind us, it was an unstoppable notion. Once she saw the 'cute' relationship between me and my daddy, she always had to go 'aww'. It was almost a reflex that whenever a show of affection was given she had to go 'aww'.

I smiled to myself, happy for the perfect life with the perfect family.

At the moment we were on a plane to Rio De Janeiro. Our final destination was Isle Esme...the place I was...conceived, yuck!

Daddy's body shook with laughter as he heard my thoughts.

"It's not funny," I moaned, crossing my arms and putting on my pouty face, "It's disgusting!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Ness!" I heard Uncle Emmett call to me a few rows back.

Idiot.

"Yeah, we can agree on that one." Daddy laughed.

I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen, born to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen on the 10th September 2006. My father is vampire and my mother was human when I was conceived and born, leaving me half-vampire.

I am now several months old, the Volturi visited to kill me (Very optimistic) just one month ago and –obviously- I survived. To celebrate and wind down after that high tension month, we are all going to take a nice, relaxing holiday to Isle Esme.

A place where we could walk about freely and not have to worry about mortals seeing our sparkly (or in my case 'glow-y') skin. It belonged to grandpa Carlisle and was a gift from him to his wife, grandma Esme. It was also the place where my parents spent their first honeymoon, and I stress first because they have had (and are going to have more) several, IN THE SPACE OF A MONTH! A MONTH I TELL YOU! Now, enough on that subject otherwise I'll start getting light-headed and dizzy.

If there are two things that I can be sure of in life, they are:

I love my daddy lots and lots, I know I can always trust him to protect me or comfort me from anything.

I absolutely, and positively hate plane rides.

Curse these metal birds!

Oh no, I don't feel well.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but we are experiencing some turbulence. Please put on seatbelts and sit tight, please do not roam around the plane, please stay seated. Sick bags can be located in seat pockets and if any help is needed, please ask a steward for assistance. Thank you for choosing Brazil Airlines." The pilot's voice through the speakers had confirmed my worst fears, oh god, I'm going to be sick!

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Grandma Esme asked, turning around in her seat to look at me, "You look a little pale."

"Hmm," I groaned, "I feel sick!"

"Do you want me to get momma?" she asked cautiously, watching my face for any giveaway that I was going to blow-chunks.

I nodded my head. Momma had been most recently human and she would know how to deal with this kind of thing.

Grandma Esme turned back from me and whispered something to the person in the seat in front of her.

When we had received the tickets for the plane ride, we had found out that the seats would be in sets of two and I wanted to sit next to daddy and my wish was granted, I feel so spoilt sometimes. That meant that momma had to sit somewhere else, but she didn't mind, whatever made me happy, okay, now I feel really spoilt.

A tremor shook through the plane and I groaned as my stomach flipped. A cold hand was on my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at daddy.

"Ah," I sighed in relief, gripping his hand to my forehead, it was really cooling. It was like having an icepack on your forehead.

Another blast of air shook the plane and I felt my face turn green. I pushed daddy's hand away just in time to be sick into a sick bag that was very ironically placed in front of me.

"Ha! Renesmee just chundered!" Emmett claimed from his seat, one row back.

A growl rumbled low in my chest, but was soon drowned out by a new flow of puke.

I looked up from the bag and as I did so, I noticed hands holding the bag out to me. I followed the hands up to a body and up the body to a face, momma, my saviour always.

"Thanks momma," I croaked, the taste still prominent in my throat.

She smiled half-heartedly and held her hand out to mine, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

The ladies toilets stank of old cigarettes and cheap perfume, items snuck onto the airplane for the sake of the naughtiness of it.

I had washed out my mouth repeatedly, but the taste was strong and persistent.

"Do you have any mints?" I asked momma as she repacked my toothbrush into my carry case.

"No sweetie, sorry."

"This sucks!" I complained, trying not to move my tongue in my mouth.

"I know, I know," Momma comforted, "When I got the stomach flu, it was absolutely horrible. I'd literally had to hug the toilet. I stayed glued at its side for 2 days straight. I slept on the bathroom floor!" She looked up as if remembering the experience.

"Nasty!" I exclaimed, imagining a mental picture.

"C'mon, let's go. Tell me if you feel sick again, okay? I really don't want to have to catch it like last time."

"Yes, momma!" I answered, rolling my eyes.

We walked out of the toilets, hand in hand.

"You feeling okay now?" Aunty Alice asked from her seat as we passed her.

"Better," I reasoned.

I was about to walk past Emmett's space and he had so very obviously stuck his foot out into the aisle to trip me up.

I hadn't noticed at first, so when momma picked me up and lifted me over his leg, I was a little confused.

I looked behind me and saw a disappointed Emmett, frowning at the unsuccessfulness of his joke.

"Feeling better now, princess?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

"Daddy!" I squealed, running down the aisle and jumping onto his lap.

"Much," I sighed happily as I snuggled up into a ball on his lap, my arms still around his neck and his arms encircling me in a tight hug.

"Yo Bells!" Emmett called over to momma.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"I don't think Edward is too happy with you!" What? Why wouldn't daddy be happy with momma?

"Really? Why is that?" She asked.

"He doesn't like the sound of that affair you had with the toilet. 'Stayed glued at its side for 2 days straight,' and you'd literally hug it. Sounds like a very hot relationship there Bells!" He exclaimed, laughing hysterically at his own rubbish joke.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically, before coming to sit next to me and daddy, in my previous space. I was perfectly comfortable here on daddy's lap, momma was welcome to my old seat.

I yawned involuntarily and sleep that I had so tried to grasp at for the whole day, had finally arrived, and I got lost in its deep abyss of dreams and blissful happiness.

"Renesmee, honey?" A velvet voice called to me through a haze, "Wake up, we're there,"

Oh, and I was having a good dream. We were all swimming at the beach and everyone was so happy. And my best friend Jake was there.

He's not coming with us on this holiday because he had some pack duties, boring, but when he's not doing boring dog stuff, we have so much fun, it's a shame he can't come now.

"No we're not! We've still got a big boat journey!" I groaned, my eyes still glued together with sleep. The realisation of my words just dawned on me, oh no! BOATS! Sea sickness! And if I thought my air sickness was bad, what was sea sickness going to be like?

"Nope, you slept on daddy's lap the whole way there. We're on the island now." Momma's voice came clearer. Hey, did she just say we're the whole way there?

"Yes, she did!" The velvet voice said.

I shot up from my ball position, straight up into an upright one and sure enough. We were on a bright beach.

"YAY!" I squealed, jumping up from daddy's lap and running top speed around on the sand, "We are going to have so much fun!"

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter IS COMPLETE so the more you review, the quicker the next chapter will be up!**

**Reviews are love**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Of Sunbathing and Swimming

**Gone (an after Breaking Dawn story)**

**This is a fanfiction that came to mind after reading some other AMAZING stuff, so I thought I'd just post it and see how you guys reacted to it... So, I really hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer... I own nothing... I know, sad right?**

Bella's POV

"Someone's happy," I grinned as I watched Renesmee running around on the beach, screaming with joy.

I looked up from my ecstatic daughter to Edward, who also stood, smiling his beautiful crooked smile at our daughter. Could life get any better?

Edward turned his whole body away from the scene in front of us, and pulled my body tight against his. My lips crashed against his and all thoughts that I'd had, diminished and were replaced by desires.

I pulled back reluctantly from his kiss, "Not here...or mainly, not now." I said, gesturing to the rest of the family who were still in full view, Emmett making gagging noises at us, "Wait until later," I reasoned, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Let's get our stuff out the boat!" I called, running ahead of him, before he could snap himself out of his daze.

I reached into the yacht and grabbed for the bags, that were no longer there. I looked behind me and Edward was there, with all of our bags in his hands and Renesmee on his back.

"He he!" she giggled delightedly.

How Edward does things so fast, always seems to faze me. Yeah, of course, he's a vampire, but how does he do stuff without another vampire (me) noticing?

Looking over to my right as Edward sped inside the big white house with the bags, I noticed the most hysterical scene ever.

Poor Jasper. Were the only two words that ran through my mind.

It looked like Alice had decided to bring her whole wardrobe and Jasper, being a gentlemen (much like Edward and unlike Emmett, who now ran around the beach in his swimming trunks howling in joy while Rose got all the suitcases out the boat) decided to carry Alice's bag_s_ in. And she had a lot of bags. Jasper was almost straining under the weight of all of them.

10 minutes later...

Everyone had left their stuff into their designated room and for sentimental value, we got the blue room.

The beach was long, about 3 miles in length and it was dusted off with golden/white sand and palm trees.

The waves were coming into shore now and the sun was out, bright and hot.

"Let's go swimming!" Renesmee squealed, coming down the stairs from her room, next doors to mine and Edward's.

"Yeah!" Alice jumped up, matching Renesmee's squeal with just as much intensity.

Everyone in the room looked in the direction of Carlisle and put on puppy-dog faces, apart from me (I hate to see or even think of the bikini Alice had picked out for me).

"Well," Carlisle thought, "I guess since there's nothing else to do..."

But before he finished his sentence, everyone was out of the room, either upstairs getting costumes or running around on the beach screaming (in the case of Emmett and Renesmee).

The similarities Emmett and Renesmee have are quite disturbing. I just hope she doesn't grow up to be like him. Please god?

"C'mon Bella!" Alice called to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward with such force that she nearly dragged me along the floor.

Upstairs waited Rosalie and Esme, already in their bikinis and now sorting out hair.

"Yours," Was all I heard said when a skimpy piece of material on a hanger was hung in front of my face.

The piece was navy blue, of course and impossibly tiny.

I gawked at it for half a second.

"Put. It. On!" Alice almost spelt out to me.

I gawked at it for half a second more, hoping that Alice might give in and just give me and baggy sweater and joggers, no such hope.

I yanked the hanger out of Alice hands and stared evils at the material, "Fine then, I'll put it on," I gave in when I saw that Alice didn't even notice that I was throwing a strop about it.

Faster than I thought possible, in a split second, I was out of my skinny jeans and top and into that horrible piece of-

"Wow, Bella! That looks absolutely amazing on you!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

I gave her a funny look and Rosalie tried to hold back a laugh at my expression.

"Hair next!" Rosalie cried, running the straighteners through her already perfect hair one more time.

"Bella come on,"

I gave in immediately, me and Rose are better at our relationship as sisters and throwing a strop against her wouldn't do any help toward our delicate relationship.

My chocolate brown hair was curled into adorable ringlets that framed my face perfectly, Alice's was straightened and stuck out in every position possible, Esme had smooth waves and Rosalie had a simple straight style with pigtails.

I didn't so much mind the bikini anymore, I was warming to it, it did look good on me. Thank god for my vampire curves.

The boys were already outside by the time we were ready. It only took that lot a split second to change from clothes to trunks.

They were all in the water, except for Carlisle, Emmett was giving Renesmee a whale ride on his back while Jasper and Edward very skilfully threw water and at each other and just as artfully, dodged it.

It was a happy scene.

Deck chairs were placed out in front of the sea and caught the sun.

All the boys wolf-whistled as we came outside, all but Carlisle, of course it would be inappropriate to do so to his daughters.

But as soon as Esme was in his view, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her round, kissing her lips passionately.

Alice led a neat and orderly line of us girls toward the deckchairs where we all sat down in synchronisation, as if it had been rehearsed.

The warm sun felt good on my skin and I enjoyed watching the pattern's on my stomach as my skin glittered.

"C'mon momma!" Renesmee called from the water.

"Yeah, c'mon girls! Let's all go swimming together!" Emmett called.

Edward was at my side immediately, pulling at my left arm with Renesmee pulling at my right.

"Oi!" I complained, "No fair!"

"Bella, if you don't come in now, I'll make you," Edward grinned seductively.

"'You don't scare me, you know?'" I quoted from the first time I'd ever come to his house.

"We will get you eventually..." Renesmee whispered evilly, rubbing her hands together and she took Edward's hand and ran into the sea with him.

All the girls lay out in the sun, soaking in the rays.

"Hey Alice?" I called out to her curiously.

"Yeah?" She murmured back.

"We can't tan, right?"

"Right," She nodded.

"Then why are we lying here?"

"Because." She answered simply.

"Okay," I said, ending that discussion quicker than it started.

I watched my family play in the water, while the other 'sunbathers' (Esme, Rosalie and Alice) just shut their eyes, looking almost as if they were asleep.

"Carlisle! Come on in!" Emmett shouted, acknowledging Carlisle's still stance as he stood on a boulder, high on the cliffs, admiring the view.

"No thank you. I'm fine up here!" he called back.

The boys grinned at each other knowingly and darted up to where Carlisle was standing.

They surrounded him and each grabbed a limb. Edward and Jasper grabbed hold of Carlisle's arms while Emmett grabbed his legs. They carried him, struggling and crying to Esme for help, to the edge of the cliff.

He escaped their clutch and made a run for it, but Edward grabbed his arm just in time and dragged him back.

"Esme!" He called again, "Save me from the children!"

She looked up once from the book on her lap, shrugged, then looked down again.

Renesmee waited in the still water below the cliff, clapping her hands enthusiastically as she watched her grandpa being pulled to the edge of the cliff.

"GO DADDY!" She called. Jumping up and down.

Emmett picked up Carlisle under his arm, almost as if he was a book and carried him around the very tip of the cliff.

"He...he...he!" Emmett chuckled evilly, grabbing Carlisle and started swinging him outwards.

"One. Two. Three!" He counted, then flung Carlisle off the cliff. He flew through the air for a split second, then gracefully landed a dive into the water.

"Go grandpa!" Renesmee cried as Carlisle resurfaced from the water below.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett called from high on the cliffs, "You should be good at this!" He said and flung himself off the cliff.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically, vividly remembering the time I jumped off the cliff, "Not funny."

Emmett emerged from the water and walked up the shore and shook himself off like a dog, "If it's not funny, then why'd you laugh?"

"It's called sarcasm!"

He looked confusedly at me before turning and walking towards Rose.

"Rose!" He called out, "What's sarcasm?"

Douche bag.

And suddenly...I found that the beach was silent, there were no screaming children, no laughing men, and no annoying...Emmett's.

My eyelids opened themselves slowly, hoping not to find that my whole family had disappeared into thin air.

I could see the scene through the narrow gap between my eyelids, and no one was there.

And quicker that I could scream any names or cry for my daughter, Edward had me flung over his shoulder and ran down to the sea edge, laughing.

I could see that all the other girls had had the sane trick played on them and Emmett had Rosalie thrown over his shoulder and Jasper had Alice.

"Oi!" I said, laughing, "No fair!" I hit my hands against his back and struggled against his hold. No use against his manly muscles.

"No," He answered, wading into deep water, me still strung over his shoulder, "You being irresistible and me having to wait till later, is unfair."

He swung me around from behind him, landing me into the water. It was warm against my freezing skin and suddenly, I was calmer, I wasn't angry that Edward had disturbed my 'sunbathing' session. Yet, I wasn't overly excited about our holiday.

I felt...human. Like the memories of our first honeymoon were held in this water and when I touched it, the mental pictures flooded back. I was human again...hormonal and hungry for Edward. I was delicate and impatient. I was Bella Swan. But this feeling wasn't right. It didn't feel like me. It felt like it was a parallel me. And maybe it was, this island was bringing back my parallel world as a human. But I didn't want to go back to parallel me.

"You're just impatient," I murmured as my lips touched his. My inner self was hungry, but I (almost as in the same way I had done with my thirst) had tamed the need, the desire and held it back until times appropriate.

His hands left their place on my back and trailed down my waist towards my hips. They rested there while my hands tangled themselves in his bronze mess of hair. A human habit.

I smiled against his lips as I remembered human sex. An interesting experience, I must admit, yet also captivating, exciting, obsessive...satisfying. Sex with a vampire was always going to be satisfying, yet:

(Human + vampire) x Sex = Heaven on earth. An experience incomparable to any other.

I broke away from his lips and grabbed his arm, pulling us both under into deeper water. I pulled ourselves downwards till we were fully submerged, about 3 metres of water above our heads and a bottomless ocean beneath us.

We swam in spiralling circles, upwards, our lips interlocked, glued together with passion and desire. There was no need for air; our lungs were useless organs that sat inside us just for the hell of it.

We could've been kissing for over 5 minutes when our heads broke the surface of the water, our lips still locked.

But the inner me was slowly and slyly creeping out of its cage with me distracted. My kisses were becoming more greedy and hungry.

_No_, I told myself, _Control yourself Bella, there's always later._

Yeah, there's always later. One of the beauties of being a vampire. Never having to sleep, time was endless, an eternity could pass and it would only feel like a day to us. Time was nothing when you were surrounded by your loved ones, like I was now.

I pulled away, still unsure of my self-control over the little sex addict that lie in wait in my head.

"Later," I whispered seductively in his ear as I swam past him.

I'd never imagined life would be like this. That my relationship with Edward would be like this. Like I'd live with his family, my family like this. Like I'd even had a daughter! Edward's daughter! But hey, it suited me just fine.

He grinned, and swam back to shore with me.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter IS COMPLETE so the more you review, the quicker the next chapter will be up!**

**Reviews are love**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Of Racing and Reminiscing

My eyes never left his as I swam. I was still dazzled by his very being, and the electricity still sparked between us. It was true love. It was...fate, if you call it that, it was destiny.

"There you guys are!" Rosalie claimed, from shallower water, "We were getting worried, you were gone for 20 minutes! Renesmee was about to have a panic attack!"

"No, I wasn't!" Renesmee retorted, but ran past her to Edward and me, giving us a hug as if it was our last one together.

I put my shield up for half a second, _were we really gone for that long?_ I asked Edward mentally.

He turned his head towards me and nodded. A sly smile creeping up his face.

I opened my mouth to complain, but thought better of it, and dived at him, pushing him deep under the water. I laughed as Renesmee and I swam away as fast as possible. Stabilising my shield back into place as I went.

"Quickly! The shark's coming!" She screamed as we swam.

"Onto the shore!" I demanded, still giggling. I still wasn't used to being stronger than Edward, but hell, did I enjoy it!

I helped Renesmee out of the water before pulling myself up onto the rock, a hand reached around my shin and pulled me back in.

"Argh!" I screamed, playing along, just before my lips were once again pulled to his.

"Newlyweds." I heard Jasper mutter sarcastically from the shore, obviously peeved with our influencing feelings.

I couldn't care less about what anyone else thought, I was too caught up in Edward...my Edward.

Life is sweet. But that only makes me wonder that it'll all become too much eventually. That life will peak in happiness and then something devastating will happen and no longer will I enjoy life...someone or something will be lost. Just my luck.

But I guess I can just enjoy life for now, and wait until it happens.

We resurfaced, "This is the last time I'm going to tell you Edward; Later!" He grinned in response.

That evening...

The rest of the day had been spent gleefully throwing water (and vampires, in Emmett's case) around and at others.

To be perfectly honest, time with my family was time well spent. Whether it be watching paint dry or together or on a rollercoaster. It was all good.

Renesmee had the most fun. Definitely. Her carefree attitude towards life was one factor, Esme had also suggested her wonderful upbringing. Whatever it was...3 year old (looking) children enjoy water more than I thought possible.

We were now all settled in the front room. I couldn't help but continuously glance at the sofa in which I had received my first morning sickness, the first sign that I was pregnant. It seemed like it was in another lifetime that it had happened. It seemed unreal.

My glances were becoming more and more frequent as the sun started setting and evening approached.

Renesmee was curled up in Edward's lap. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It kind of felt like she favoured Edward sometimes. I can't really blame her though. If I had to choose between me and Edward then I think I'd almost definitely choose Edward.

Renesmee, I found, was always such a daddy's girl. And Edward was such a...a...a girl's daddy. Could you say that? But first thing, as soon as Renesmee had been born, they had been inseparable. Edward always thought of his daughter as a miracle (well, maybe not from the beginning, but from the moment he heard her thoughts in my womb). And sure enough, Renesmee had Edward wrapped around her little finger. Their bond was indescribable. He had been the one to deliver her. And those first few days while I was changing, Edward had donated his time to me, but split it so Renesmee also got a share. She was special.

I'd never really thought of Edward as father material. Never. Ever. I'd never really known if he'd personally wanted kids, I'd kind of forced this opportunity upon him without his say...but by the looks of it, he loved it...or more so...he loved her.

A smile grew on my lips as I watched Edward tenderly sweep a strand of hair out of Renesmee's face.

Edward caught my gaze as he looked up and smiled back.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Alice do her 'Aww' face, but ignored it. Because as I looked into Edward's eyes, the spark of electricity ignited in his eyes and I was dazzled.

We had a conversation with our eyes. Nothing important. Nothing particularly said. Our gazes just suggested things like 'I love you' and 'I love you even more'.

"Momma?" a slightly apprehensive voice dragged me away from our silent conversation. I smiled down at Renesmee.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm a little hungry. Please can I have some human food?" She smiled her dazzling smile, something Edward and her must've shared in genes, or Edward is teaching her... either way, she's mastering it.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked toward the kitchen.

She shrugged as she jumped off Edward's lap and ran to my side, "I dunno!"

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some meat.

"Err, maybe something edible," She amended.

Renesmee took the vegetarian diet seriously. I mean very seriously, either that, or she was actually a vegetarian in human terms. She had recently taken to eating human food more often, only hunting once every month. But with one exception; she didn't like meat. But, me being a mom, pestered her to eat some, because I knew that human's needed it for a balanced diet. "Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes in concentration. And suddenly the answer flickered into her mind, I could tell this because her whole face lit up.

"Eggs!"

There's another thing, she absolutely loves eggs, no wonder I was craving them for the first part of my pregnancy.

"Boiled? Poached?" I questioned, reaching for the blue box at the back of the cupboard.

"Fried!"


End file.
